Ice A GhiraLink Oneshot
by Artimus-Maora
Summary: AU where Ghirahim and Link aren't at odds anymore- just a fluffy oneshot Rated T for implications


Ice

I roll over, my mind gradually fading out of the land of my dreams. I blink once or twice before turning my head- the spot on my bed beside me is empty. With a small frown on my white lips, I sit up and cast my gaze around the room.

I notice how the drapes covering my windows are slightly disturbed, and a cool breeze wafts gently through my room. I swing my legs off of my bed, my frown morphing into a faint smile.

I steal silently over to the covered windows, pushing the curtains aside and opening the glass door onto my balcony. A shirtless figure is silhouetted against the night sky, staring upward into the heavens.

I walk up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my nose in his tawny hair. "Why are you up at this hour, Link?" I purr.

He jumps, surprised at the contact. "Ghirahim." He twists around in my arms to stare up at me, his sky blue eyes gleaming in the starlight. "Look up." I follow his directions, humoring him.

As I tilt my head back, I feel a tiny pinprick of cold land on my forehead. Multitudes of other white specks are falling around us, as well. "Yes; what's your point?"

"What is it?" He wiggles out of my grip, swiping his hand along the railing of the balcony. "It looks kind of like sugar, but if I touch it, it goes away." His palm is coated in the powder, but it soon melts. I laugh and take his hand, raising it to about shoulder height and watching as more flecks of ice land on it.

"It's called snow," I explain, watching how he intently follows every snowflake with his eyes. "At this time of year, it gets cold enough so that rain freezes. It falls down as snowflakes."

"Snow," He repeats, glancing down at his hand again. "So, it melts if it gets too warm?"

"You're a quick one," I chuckle, rolling my eyes. He frowns at me and turns around again, examining the snow collecting on the rim of the balcony.

"It never got this cold in Skyloft," He muses, trailing his finger through the small coating of snow. "It's just water?"

"Just water," I confirm, smiling. He was still so innocent, despite all he'd been through. I lean my head back, opening my mouth and catching a snowflake on my tongue. "See? Just water."

"Huh." He tries to do the same, but jerks back and rubs his eyes. "Agh, it went in my eye!"

"Oh, Link," I chuckle, reaching out and ruffling his hair. "Come back to bed- in the morning, all the snow will have collected. Everything will look like it's been painted white."

"I bet it's beautiful," He breathes, still spellbound by the snow falling from the sky. I sigh and shake my head, kissing his forehead before taking him by the hands and gently guiding him back inside.

Even once we're both lying in bed together again, his eyes are still fixed outside. (I left the drapes open for him.) Watching him gives me an idea, and I grin wickedly as I silently summon my magic.

I call an ice cube into being, holding it in the palm of my hand. I reach out and run my hand all the way down his spine, sliding the ice along his bare skin. He gives a startled gasp and sits upright, turning to me with eyes wider than dinner plates.

I chuckle and hold out my palm; his face is confused and curious as he accepts the slowly melting ice. I conjure a whole bucket of ice cubes, popping one into my mouth. I lean in to kiss him, waiting until he opens his mouth for me.

When he does, I slide the ice into his mouth. I don't let him pull away, though; I keep him close to me, loving the way he shivers as the coldness spreads throughout his body.

As I feel the ice melt, I pull back with a smile. "You always _were_ kinky," I chuckle, taking another cube and holding it to his throat. He giggles in response, his breathing briefly catching as the ice makes contact with his skin again.

"I like that…" He moans, smiling and tilting his head back as I add a second chunk of ice. "It's so cold, but it feels _so_ good…"

"I'll never understand you, Link." I lean in and place my mouth on his neck, sinking my teeth into his flesh. He gives an exhilarated gasp, holding tight to me as I bite harder. He wraps his legs around my waist, crying out in delight as I lick the blood from his neck.

I pull back just enough so I can press ice to his wounds- as I knew he would, he moans and shivers in pleasure. "Who do you love, Link?" I murmur, holding the ice to his throat with my lips as my hands venture up and down his back.

"You…" He whispers, his eyes shut in his ecstasy. "I love you; only you…" He must know he's turning me on when he finishes with, "My master."

I smile wickedly and push him over so he's flat on his back with me lying on top of him. "You always know how to get me all hot and bothered, you know that?" I croon, touching my lips briefly to his.

"I do my best," He responds with gleaming eyes, an equally devious smirk on his face as well.

I grab another handful of ice, pressing it to the back of his neck and watching him shiver in excitement. "I hope you know what you got yourself into."


End file.
